


Between Bookshelves

by vagabondhearts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College AU, Freeform, M/M, aff crossposted, also kaisoo is love, also this is for Jelana, dont argue, fluff y'all, hmm so KAiSoo, idk what freeform indicates btw, just putting it there cause it seems legit somehow, kai well he's the cutie pabo as always, soo is a bit bipolar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagabondhearts/pseuds/vagabondhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is the college librarian and Jongin is a regular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Bookshelves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYellowTurtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowTurtle/gifts).



> Crossposted from AFF. This is only a part of the original thing cause I didn't like the overall shit I wrote so I saved what was worthy of reading. This is for lovely Jelana aka TheYellowTurtle cause we both love KaiSoo^^  
> Also I suck at fluff and I hope this isn't too crappy..

 

Do Kyungsoo discovered his love for the library at the tender age of five, when kids his age were supposed to be hung up on red fire trucks and toy cars he was instead, falling for books that took him to faraway places that he could only see in pictures.

Kyungsoo loves books more than anything and the small librarian work he found at the university delighted him more than he could physically express. He likes the special silence that engulfed libraries, the occasional hushed whispers and the addicting sound of crisp turning pages.  It isn’t a hard task, (considering that he loves being in the presence of books compared to human beings,) and contributes to his results as well as his free time.

 Kyungsoo doesn’t have a lot of friends either; the only two who are, are his dorm mates namely, Baekhyun and Jongdae. Kyungsoo prefers quality over quantity. He’d met them on the first day before they all opened up and realized that they were going to share the same vocal class and basically, the whole music course. Kyungsoo’s glad that his friends share, at least a part, of his interests and passion, even if, not entirely.

If there was ever any disagreement he had with being in the library it would probably be because he couldn’t sing out loud while working. Kyungsoo loves singing just as much as he loves books and though it may sound a little bipolar on his part, to want to sing in a sacred house of silence; he deems the thought the most frank desire he holds in his heart.

But as time passed Kyungsoo realized that he doesn’t have to entirely shut up during work. He could sing but it would always have to wait until around 9 o’ clock at night; when the library would be out right empty with Kyungsoo being the only inhabitant. Then, he’d sing his heart out to any song, and hum to any tune. There’s nobody there to hear him and he likes it that way.

But lately, and just very recently too, Kyungsoo finds that there has been a boy who frequents the library, for a full week now, and stays until it’s exactly five minutes to closing time. The boy is oddly quiet and sometimes Kyungsoo almost doesn’t notice his presence especially when he’s occupied the empty library with his singing. For two people who are completely alone in a huge ass library, it amazes Kyungsoo how neither of them have ever attempted to converse with each other. Kyungsoo’s not one for talking even if he curiously wonders upon the boy’s reason for being in the library so late. Besides, he has books to organise and floors to sweep and he sin’t much of a talker either. Meddling in others’ affairs is just very  _un-Kyungsoo_  like.

Kyungsoo may be quiet but he’s not so innocent though; both because he’s stolen his share of glances and occasional stares and he has to admit that the boy who is always seen between bookshelves is probably the most handsome person Kyungsoo has ever seen. It might be a little exaggerated but what Kyungsoo thinks is what Kyungsoo thinks. Nothing much can change it.  

Point made, Kyungsoo can’t help but think that his face is almost as if it had been drawn from a person’s deepest, most secret and  _carnal_  desire because, goddamn, the boy looks freaking sexy with tanned skin and his dishevelled chestnut hair with a poker face that always seems to be lost in deep thoughts. Not to mention his height which is just another thing on the long list of things that Kyungsoo admires (and envies) towards the boy.

Sometimes, Kyungsoo wonders if the boy is some god-sent company for his loneliness in the library. Don’t get him wrong, Kyungsoo loves being alone but hates being lonely. And working in a huge ass library alone can become very lonely indeed. That or the boy’s sole purpose of existence is to test Kyungsoo’s ability to restrain his  _humanly_  desires.  Or probably some made up character from his brain which would make him a schizophrenic, given that  _they don’t know each other_  and Kyungsoo only sees him alone and in the library. Then again, the thought is too absurd, even for Kyungsoo, and he thinks that the boy is too hot for his brain to come up with. He’s not that socially deprived. Or sexually deprived, for that matter. At least, he thinks he isn’t.

But tonight is an exception because Kyungsoo is all alone without a soul in the library to accompany him, including the boy between bookshelves. For some odd, unexplainable reason, Kyungsoo actually feels alone with only himself to keep company. He simply can’t understand it because he’s done this task like breathing air for the past year and a half and all throughout; he’d always been alone with his own silence. So, Kyungsoo just doesn’t understand why there is the feeling of like a gaping void, needing to be filled with sounds, words, a presence, anything. Is he actually expecting the boy’s presence, he wonders.

Kyungsoo tells himself that he’s probably paranoid because somehow, the silence feels eerily unnatural when all this while it’s the one that’s been keeping him company and it daunts him slightly when even his singing seems to be drowning into the silence. Unable to push down the weird thoughts, he decides to plug in his earphones, to at least have music surround his head and calm his brain.

With music for company Kyungsoo continues his work; unaware of the ugly storm brewing outside and the downpour that comes after, also goes unnoticed. It’s only when he’s done and the clock is 10 minutes to ten does he realize the heavy cries of the sky and is left speechless because, how the fuck is he supposed to go home now? He doesn’t have an umbrella, no raincoat exists in the backroom and the walk back to the dormitories would literally send him flying in the air by the looks of the helpless trees bowing down to the winds.

He decides to call Baekhyun because there is no fucking way that he’d make do with the small couch in the backroom. He thanks his lucky stars when Baekhyun picks up the call by the third ring, accompanied with bad reception.

 “Hey Baek, I’m still at the library and there’s this rain pouring and I can’t get back. Do you think you can pick me up?”

“What rain are you talking about? It’s a fucking thunderstorm! And I can hear all the trash cans dancing from the ground floor; it’s that bad, Soo! I’m not sure if I can get to you without the storm getting to me first.”

“I’m supposed to sleep here then?” Kyungsoo asks in his saddest voice (despite cringing at how fake he sounds) because he knows Baek’s a sucker for sad things and doesn’t have the heart to leave him alone in the library.

“Urgghh…fine. I’ll try to get to you but no promises okay?” Kyungsoo can practically  _hear_ Baek rolling his eyes.

“Thanks, Baek! You’re the greatest human being I’ve ever met in my lifetime! The most selfless--”

“Good god! Stop it! I’m going to puke!”

Baekhyun is the first to end the call, traces of his cursing managing to reach Kyungsoo as he chuckles sardonically. 

Then what comes after the call is one that scares Kyungsoo out of his wits when the glass door of the library is suddenly being franticly knocked upon. He’s pretty sure it’s not Baekhyun because there’s no fucking way he’d be that fast and Kyungsoo even considers that it’s probably some psychopathic axe carrying murderer searching for prey which makes it a life and death choice just to open the door.

Finally, after a few moments to prepare himself with a baseball bat from under the counter, Kyungsoo, with trembling limbs, opens the glass door, only to be met with bright, brown eyes and a completely drenched boy whose presence might’ve been particularly expected by Kyungsoo.

The boy crosses the threshold, shivering from top to toe as the wetness that blankets him meets the air conditioned confines of the library. For a moment, Kyungsoo is awestruck, and he just stares unseeingly at the boy who is staring back at him with a slight pink smoking his tanned cheeks; highly likely flustered with the intense gaze Kyungsoo is awarding him.

“Is-s the-rre so-something on my f-face?” 

The voice alone sends Kyungsoo into a maddening flush because, damn! he had never expected the boy to sound so addictive despite the shiver in his voice. That’s when he remembers that the boy is probably fucking freezing after his war with the storm.

Kyungsoo rushes to the backroom and comes back with a large towel. The boy gratefully accepts it with a nod as he wipes his face and hair which basically makes the towel wet within seconds. Kyungsoo notices that he’s still trembling even after the intense abuse of the towel.

Kyungsoo’s head comes up with a suggestion that leaves his mouth before he can analyse it.

“Maybe you should take off your shirt and let it dry for a while,”

As soon as the sentence leaves his mouth, Kyungsoo mentally slaps himself when the boy is literally staring at him with wide eyes that could possibly rival his, and Kyungsoo hopes that he’s not blushing to the roots of his hair. The boy responds with another hesitant nod and before Kyungsoo can take back his words, the boy is already stripping his soaked shirt off and Kyungsoo half regrets looking, because damn! the boy has sex written all over his toned and tanned abdomen.

The combination of wet hair, utter nudity(with only a towel) and tanned skin proves to be lethal to Kyungsoo, who’s not so innocent (read: dangerously perverted) with his thoughts and struggles to keep his thoughts safe and his fucking hands to himself. They’re both just sitting beside each other on the couch in the back room, where Kyungsoo turned the heater on and Kyungsoo wonders why the boy is actually here. He doesn’t realize that he voiced the thought out loud.

 “I thought you’d be alone, by yourself.” The boy answers without a hitch and the utter sincerety in his voice nearly disarms Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo gulps and wants to murder his medulla oblongata (is that possible?) because when the fuck did talking become an involuntary action? The boy’s answer shakes him a little; he’s profoundly touched, albeit, a little confused.

“Well..thanks...but I already called my friend and he’s picking me--”

Kyungsoo’s words are abruptly halted when Baekhyun’s call shows up on his phone and he has to refrain from kissing the smartphone in front of the boy’s eyes. He picks up the call and Baekhyun’s voice is accompanied by static and the howls of the thunderstorm.

“Soo, the road to the library is flooded, man, and I think my car might just fly off the road and I can’t pick you up buddy. I’m really sorry but there’s no getting through this friggin’ flood. Not in this--.”

The line goes outright dead and Kyungsoo curses the broken land lines. he refrains from throwing the innocent device to the wall. He would really enjoy seeing it break to pieces. 

“Well, looks like we’re sleeping here tonight. The roads are flooded and there’s no reception. Let’s hope the electricity stays or we’ll fucking die in this bloody cold.”

The boy surprises him when he laughs heartily. Kyungsoo is not pleased, even if the sound makes his blood sing with rush.

_Woah there hormones. Ya ain't supposed to react without orders._

“Why are you laughing?”

The boy’s laughter is replaced with an exceptionally heart stopping smile. His hair, dark and lustrous, sways with the words he speaks; his words swishing gently like his hair does, the depths of that deep chestnut brown reflecting all the radiance of his smile.

“You sounded so adorable cursing,”

Kyungsoo blinks, confused. Once. Twice.

“…thank you…?”

Kyungsoo leans back into the couch, setting a safe distance between himself and the boy as he wills his heart to calm the fuck down. He turns his head towards the fine piece of perfection.

“I didn’t catch your name,”

The boy’s brown eyes light up with his smile that widens impossibly.

“Jongin. Kim Jongin.”

Kyungsoo smiles back.

"I'm Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

_Maybe this night won’t be all bad luck, after all._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

*

Jongin really likes visiting the library.

The red-haired librarian being his main reason.

“Hyung, why are you always wearing black?” Jongin asks one day out of the blue as they settle on the couch in the back room of the library. It’s nine thirty p.m. and Kyungsoo’s work gets done faster with Jongin willingly assisting him, even if Kyungsoo insists that he doesn’t have to.

“I’m dressing up for your funeral.” Kyungsoo continues to sip on his steaming Americano, eyes closed as he strains the urge to grin form lobe to lobe.

“Hyung!”

Jongin’s face is enough to express how scandalised he feels with the answer. Kyungsoo laughs, the sound making Jongin’s heart race wildly and he smiles sheepishly to himself, realizing that once again, Kyung-hyung is just pulling his legs.

“I’ve never been much for colour, I guess,” Kyungsoo starts, licking the lingering taste of Americano on his lips. “Anything presentable and I take it.”

Jongin nods, sipping along to his own caramel macchiato as he brings his knees to his chest. Jongin doesn’t mind whatever colour Kyung-hyung wears; he looks handsome in anything. Jongin enjoys the view of heart-shaped lips and red wine hair, and Jongin thinks that no one can look this beautiful. Only Kyung-hyung. Jongin’s mind returns to the now when he feels a warm palm and fingers softly grazing his cheek and he literally melts into the touch.

“You’re such a kid, Jonginnie,” Kyungsoo says with a smile. And Jongin forces a smile in return despite the small crack in his heart. 

*

On some days, Jongin doesn’t visit the library.

Instead, they go out for smoothies at a café 2 miles from their dorm.

Jongin happily sips on his mango-passion smoothie while Kyungsoo admires the view. The way Jongin’s lips purse firmly around the straw, eyes turning into adorable crescents as he sucks the thick liquid through the plastic invention. The contented smile Jongin gives him literally sends Kyungsoo’s heart into a sputtering frenzy. Kyungsoo can swear that nothing, absolutely nothing, in this world can compare to the cuteness that is Kim Jongin.

The drink in Jongin’s cup is finished to the very last drop and an unintentional sultry moan of content escapes Jongin’s lips and Kyungsoo’s hormones spiral out of control. Sometimes, Kyungsoo feels like a paedophile because Jonginnie is a fuzzy ball of cuteness and innocence but Kyungsoo wants those plush lips of Jongin’s somewhere else and those moans to be of his name. And because Kyungsoo knows, Jongin would look even more exceptional than just sucking an inanimate straw and moaning over a sweet drink. 

Kyungsoo always ends up with discomfort between his legs and vivid thoughts that make him feel beyond the definition of indecent.

*

One day, Jongin is late.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know why Jongin’s late and decides to wait a little for him.

Two hours later, its already midnight and Kyungsoo is slightly upset after two hours of a no-show. He doesn’t usually wait for people or even be this considerate but this is Jongin we’re talking about and for him, Kyungsoo’s willing to wait. Kyungsoo has sent 3 texts and has called more than 6 times but he only receives the voicemail in return.

Another half hour later, Kyungsoo is almost fuming and he curses himself for waiting for someone who didn’t even bother to inform him earlier. A small thought crosses him that something must’ve happened to Jongin which is causing his lateness. He feels bad for doubting the innocent kid. In the short three months they’ve known each other Kyungsoo isn’t dumb to have noted that Jongin is a very considerate and unbelievably selfless person despite his impossibly dense character.

Kyungsoo waits for another hour, each second feeling like an eternity. After that he starts becoming agitated, fatigue catching up to his rationale. Kyungsoo’s tired and all he wants is to go home, soak himself in a bubble bath and snuggle under his covers to sleep. Despite the need for sleep taking over his consciousness, Kyungsoo ends up falling asleep on the couch in the back room with tanned skin and plush lips occupying his dreams.    

 

*

The heat is what awakes him; warm breaths against his neck, warm hands around his waist. Kyungsoo shuffles uncomfortably and the unknown entity unconsciously tightens the grip around Kyungsoo’s waist. Highly disturbed and scared, he slowly looks up and breathes a sardonic chuckle to himself when he sees that it’s just Jongin.

Kyungsoo snuggles into the warmth that suddenly feels extremely comforting to him, the tight hold Jongin has over him making him feel so precious and wanted. Jongin’s head is on his chest and Kyungsoo dives his fingers into Jongin’s soft strands, loving the feel of it against his palm. As he does this, a sudden thought hits him. He remembers being mad at Jongin yesterday and immediately pulls away his hands from Jongin’s hair. Kyungsoo tries to wake the younger male who is still asleep but to no avail. Even when he yells his name, Jongin is still attached to him like glue.  

Kyungsoo is pretty sure they’ve slept in, and they’re in the library no less. He needs to get up but Jongin’s weight and strength proves to be a very big obstacle as his attempts to wiggle free go to waste. He doesn’t deny the fact that he finds Jongin’s persistence to be adorable but it starts to get on his nerves when he remembers the long wait he endured the night before.

Fifteen minutes and a hard kick later, Jongin slowly stirs, eyes fluttering innocently and a large yawn escapes his lips.

“So you’re finally up?” Kyungsoo’s cold tone startles Jongin’s grogginess away and he instantly lets go of Kyungsoo. The older male has his arms crossed akin to his expression.  

Jongin remains quiet, clueless of what to do and his brain isn’t properly functioning yet. He wants to say sorry for so many things but the apology doesn’t venture further than the tip of his tongue.

“Well?” Kyungsoo’s voice breaks through the rigid silence.

Jongin looks up and Kyungsoo wills himself to stay with the hardened expression. The combination of messy chestnut hair and puppy face dampens Kyungsoo’s anger.

“I..I’m sorry..” Jongin squeaks out. In that moment, Kyungsoo’s not angry anymore but keeps up the unimpressed expression, interested to see how this plays out. Besides, timid Jongin is the cutest thing ever and Kyungsoo enjoys teasing the poor kid way too much.

“Is that all?”

“No, its-s not!” Jongin sputters. “I had a group assignment yes-sterday and it was a last minute job and my phone died and my-my-sneakers suddenly tore by the pads and please please please don’t be mad at—”

Jongin words die out mid-sentence; Kyungsoo has lost patience and gives him a full, hard kiss on the lips. Kyungsoo’s patience had been wearing thin and in that moment, he snapped. At first, Jongin is rigid with shock but he eventually returns Kyungsoo’s eagerness; hands gripping at the elder man’s waist as if his life depends on it.

The kiss continues for a few more seconds until both of them pull away; breathless. Kyungsoo’s hands find themselves shamelessly underneath Jongin’s shirt, fingers rubbing circles on the hard planes of his stomach and Jongin gains confidence as the kiss evolves into light kisses pressed onto Kyungsoo’s neck and jaw.

They both eventually fully pull away and Kyungsoo touches Jongin’s lips, and he thinks Jongin looks so perfect like this; messed up hair, lips red from feverish kisses and a half lidded gaze that makes him look  _oh so_  sexy. 

"Are you still mad at me..?" 

“I’m not mad at you, paboya,” Kyungsoo ruffles Jongin’s hair with a chuckle. “Well, I was but I wasn’t anymore after you said sorry.” Kyungsoo winks playfully for good measure.

“Hyunggg..” Jongin breathes a sigh of relief and pouts not a moment later. “I really thought you weren’t going to forgive me just now,”

Kyungsoo grins maniacally and pulls Jongin close by his waist. The younger looks down as the elder looks up and Kyungsoo smirks when he sees Jongin blush to the tips of his hair. “You’re a cutie pie, a very tempting seduction and you are mine, you got that?”

Jongin responds with a passionate kiss and that’s that. 

*

* * *

_[A/N]: this feels so rushed and crappy but i needed to get this fic done and this is the result >.< _

_I'm sorry if I didnt do it justice enough /cries/_

_mianhae~_

 

 


End file.
